The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum majus and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pmoore07’. ‘Pmoore07’ represents a new snapdragon, a half-hardy herbaceous perennial typically grown as an annual.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Longstock, England. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Antirrhinum that are more disease resistant and produce unique plant forms and flower colors. The Inventor made a cross in July of 2010 between Antirrhinum majus ‘Eve Grey’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed proprietary plant of Antirrhinum majus subsp. tortuosum from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Pmoore07’ in August of 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor via softwood stem cuttings in October of 2011 in Longstock, England. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.